


The Thin Line

by Molotev



Series: I'm alive (are you sure?) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I won't spoil the ending, Nanami Chiaki Lives, just read the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molotev/pseuds/Molotev
Summary: Chiaki Nanami is alive. She knows that now. Izuru Kamukura knows that. He was the one who preserved her.A short AU detailing what might've happened if Chiaki Nanami had somehow lived. Can be read as a one off or as part 1 of the prologue of the series.





	The Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first story, and I'm not really asking you to go low on the criticism. I'm just telling you to hopefully not expect a masterpiece, hehe.

Chiaki Nanami woke up, covered with a thick white blanket. Her first, immediate thought, was that she was dead. And yet, here she lay, in a room on a bed. She immediately turned her head towards the door of the room, glancing frantically for some sign of life. Nothing. She immediately turned her head back towards the ceiling and relaxed. However, not without strain in her face. Somehow, she wasn’t dead.

~

_Chiaki Nanami had died. Or so Junko Enoshima had thought. Izuru Kamukura had known better. After she had stopped watching, stopped spying, he decided to save this girl. This girl, who had somehow made him cry… tears. She had fainted, and Izuru had plucked her body off of the thick beams, making sure to avoid any vital organs. He covered her wounds with his black jacket, in a mind numbingly amount of care for him. His head span. his mind had been clouded by emotion for the first time, in a long time._

_~_

Chiaki Nanami had been living comfortably for a few days. Apparently, she had extremely advanced technology right under her bed, as robot arms had removed her feeding tube from her stomach while holding her down using restraints. Now, she was receiving a microwaved meal every day from some unknown source from a compartment in the room. It was entirely made out of metal, and a door laid at the other end of the room. She would get out of here, once she thought she was ready. For now, she would stay.

~

_Izuru Kamukura would preserve Chiaki Nanami. If this girl were to die, he would not be able to figure out why she elicited this response from his body. Why she felt interesting to him. And so he took her to his room, taking to giving her a soft mattress and using all of his medical talents on her. She was alive, barely. And Izuru felt a slight twinge of relief, and he took even more to her. He needed her to stay there so he could watch her. And he would keep her there until she would wake up._

~

Chiaki Nanami had tried to leave the room. She had tried. It was locked, and nothing she would try would get her out. She knew her classmates were out there, she knew they were in trouble. She would keep hitting it, keep hitting it with everything she had, desperate. Tired, she limped feebily to her bed; her fingers were bleeding. The food compartment dispensed a game system, and Chiaki widened her eyes. Maaybe someone was out there, she thought as she picked it up. Maybe they're trying to get in.

~

_Izuru Kamukura had given Chiaki Nanami support. Life support, that is. She had ventured into a coma. A feeding tube, a freezer full of frozen food and a microwave that would dispense when she got up. He had inserted a robot into the underside of the bed so he could watch from afar and it would take care of her. If she ever tried to get out, he knew that the game system would keep her company. Enoshima had burned Hope’s Peak. Enoshima would enact her plan. Izuru would sit here in the statue, watching her vitals. Until Enoshima called him away from her._

_~_

Chiaki Nanami had woken up, in the same bed that she had for the last month. It had been a very confusing, depressing, and painful last month. She always kept trying to yell for help, knock down the door, do anything to get out. And yet here she was, feeling guilty as hell for leaving her classmates behind, and everyone she had ever loved, even though she thought that someone was trying to get in and help her. She tucked her game system out from behind her pillow, and tried to sit up on her bed.

~

_Junko Enoshima knew what Izuru Kamukura had done. She was disappointed in him. She had thought he had cared for no one, and yet here he was, saving the very person she killed to induce despair. It was despairing in itself, and yet also disgustingly hopeful. She had seen him through the security cameras in the statue. He knew that she was watching, and she knew that. He didn't care. He would let Enoshima do whatever she wanted, as long as she kept her alive and in her right state of mind._

~

Chiaki Nanami was held down. Held down by the very same restraints that kept her steady when her feeding tube was removed. A television emerged from the wall in front of her. And it turned on, not with the morning news or anything she would expect, but with a program called “MonoCast.” "Hello!" A strange voice came from the TV. On it, a stuffed bear. "I assume you're wondering what's going on right now!" The stuffed bear had said. "Well, not to worry! You'll join the others soon!"

~

_Junko Enoshima decided to get rid of all that hope. She decided she would make Chiaki hers, hers forever. So what if she ruined Izuru’s science project? There was no reason he would be doing this in the first place if she hadn’t tried to kill her. She was just cleaning up the mistake she had made, patching the holes in her plan. She would take her once she woke up, once she had gotten strong enough to follow her. She would be amazing, beautiful._

_~_

Chiaki Nanami was shown something of absolute despair. Her classmates, all of them, commiting horrifying acts, recorded from a video camera. Saionji and Ibuki singing people into suicide. Akane beating a woman to death. Kazuichi building a giant Monokuma. And finally, Hajime. He walked towards a school, and then the camera cut to bodies strewn onto the dirt outside. And she cried, struggling with all her might. But her eyes were glued to the screen, and she didn’t know why. Soon enough, the struggling stopped. And the door to the room finally opened.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue on to Part 2 of the Prologue


End file.
